Waiting
by OlicityFan24
Summary: Starts after 2x13 of Oliver and Sara hooking up. Felicity catches them, and leaves the lair in a hurry. Things become hectic after that. Slade Wilson abducts Felicity. Oliver is running against time to find her.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver woke up to the sounds of the monitors and the fluorescent lights being turned on in the foundry. He and Sara had falling to the fighting mat in a lust filled haze during the night spent together.

When he was with Sara it felt familiar because of the shared history that they have. But, with the feeling of emptiness in his heart it told him that this was definitely not the right thing to do, and he indeed screwed up more then ever before.

Hearing the clicking of high heels he mentally cursed himself when he knew just who was in the lair. Sara bolted away from the mat and him towards the side exit of the lair. He could tell she was extremely embarrassed from the speed of her leaving.

"Oh my God, oh crap I'll just go now." Felicity spoke in an uneven tone that left him feeling like the ass that he truly is. "Felicity wait! I can explain this to you." He surely would make things worse, but he needed to try.

She was already up the stairs and through the door as he tried to dress himself in a pair of pants. He made it to the stairs only to fall to his knees as the door closed. She didn't deserve to witness this. This is the place she calls home. Her sanctuary.

He screwed up in the most vile way towards his friend, his ally that he calls a partner. She wasn't someone to take for granted.

He never thought he would find a partner in someone like Felicity in his quest to make Starling City a safer place, and to right the wrongs of his family.

He remained in the Foundry for a great deal of time. No one had come there for hours. He sat by her chair near her computers. Why did he let it go so far? Why does he always let things escalate, and then let it hurt other people.

He decided to leave the Foundry after that and tried to look for her in all the places he thought she would be. He didn't get it right. He couldn't find her anywhere. In his desperate search of her he called Diggle to ask him if he has heard from her.

Digg told him he hasn't seen or talked to her since last night. He hangs up on Diggle and goes looking for Felicity at her home.

As he pounds on her door he sees a note left on the ground.

"Next time, keep those you love as close to you as possible."

- **This is short and sweet. It will get longer as the chapters go on. Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

I finished my morning routine just as I always do. Taking a shower, putting on a nice outfit, grabbing those panda flats that I love that complete my day just by looking at them.

I space out thinking about the night I had before. I still debate with myself at every second of the day for telling Oliver about the secret his mother kept from him about Thea. But, it was weighing on me to the point where I was almost going to blow up, and that rarely ever happens to me.

I space out thinking about the mess that is Oliver's family, and that gets me thinking about my own non-existent family. My mother wanted so much from me, and I tried my best to succeed at the things that I wanted to do.

She wanted me to be number one in everything and I just wanted to be myself. I couldn't possible be the best at everything but when I found my calling in being a computer technician and knowing all the facets of technology I became more self assured in the things that I can achieve. It felt great to find something that I could teach other people how to do, and to get paid for it.

I never knew my father as he left my mother and I at a very early age. I guess you can say I never really did cope with the fact that I never had a father figure in my life. But, as the woman that I have become I know now that I am doing just fine on my own without the presence of either parent.

I have times where it is hard to see other people with their families, but I tell myself that it's been so long now without them that I just brush it away. I can either mope about it and get no where, or I can be the person I always set out to be. Which is helping other people when they need me, and that's why I told Oliver. Because he trusts in me, and I trust him.

Moira Queen may want the best for her children but her lies have caught up with her, and I just can't fathom Oliver feeling as if his life in a lie. Telling him took a lot out of me, and I went through every scenario after my confrontation with her at the manor.

"Oliver will hate me, but he will hate you to." She told me with a sneer and It just felt like a thousand needles piercing my skin. I just couldn't keep secrets from my friend, my partner. I can't sit there and work with him in the lair all the while keeping something from him. He will know the signs to look for when I'm in a deep mindset. I can't risk him finding out the truth and me knowing about it, and not telling him. It would destroy our foundation, our work ethic. He wouldn't look at me the same way again.

So I decide to hurry my butt out of my apartment. Turning off everything in sight, and locking up my place. I begin my morning by going to the Big Belly Burger and getting coffees for myself and Oliver.

I just have this feeling where I know exactly where he is and that's at the foundry. I make my way through Verdant and place the drinks on the counter. I make my way downstairs, and grab the switch to turn everything on. As I'm walking towards my computers I see Sara bolt half naked to the side door, and then I see Oliver.

"Oh my God, oh crap I'll just go now." I turned myself around and ran up the stairs blocking all the noise Oliver was making. I just couldn't look at him for another second. I felt as if I violated them, I felt violated. The foundry? Why exactly there?

I kept telling myself as I ran out of Verdant towards my beat up car. Everything is such a colossal mess. I don't why I'm feeling this way as I drive myself to the edge of town. I turn off my phone and take the battery out so that nobody can track me.

I know it's a stupid idea something that will anger Digg and Oliver, but I just can't let them find me right now. Everything was bubbling up to the surface and if I don't stop the ways that they could find me I'd have to face him.

The deceit, pain, feeling abandoned once again formed a sick feeling in my body, in my heart.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here." A gruff voice with such a distinct accent came from behind her. She didn't notice someone was following her when she was driving. She once again didn't notice when someone was behind her until he made himself known.

"Who are you?" I let out in a strangled breath that I couldn't believe formed the words from being so terrified. I'm alone, in the middle of no where and this man was in my way of getting away.

Somehow I knew it wasn't possible for me to escape. My brain was such a mess I didn't even try to escape as I knew it was not meant for me to flee from him.

"Hello Felicity Smoak. My name doesn't need to be said right now. You can come with me in a gentle manner or I will not make this pretty for you. It's your choice to make."


	3. Chapter 3

"Diggle she's gone. Somebody took her." I yelled into my phone after going back to the lair to try to make the jumbled thoughts in my head make sense. "I'll be right there. Don't do anything stupid Oliver!."

Diggle needs to come here quick or else I'm going to explode. Suffering a mental breakdown right now won't bode well for Felicity. I have to be in shape in all forms to find her.

She was definitely the brains of our operation, and losing that, losing her right now doesn't bode well for her, or for us. For me. I didn't know how much I needed her until she was off in Central City with Barry.

I never knew she was that important to me until I wasn't seeing her face, that smile everyday. I have taken her for granted, and that stops now. I won't go back to my selfish ways of using her for my operation.

The team's goal of helping this city is what drives me, what drives us. We are a unit and we help each other in need. She would do everything in her power to find me if the time called for it.

Diggle finally came into the Foundry, and raced down the stairs. "What did you find Oliver?" Dig asked me after he found me with my hands grasping my head. "This." I passed him the note and he read it quickly.

"Who would want to take Felicity? Do they know about us Oliver?" Dig inquired while pacing back and forth in front of me. "Digg I don't know! I'm so lost." I yell and Digg tries to comfort me, but it's not working.

"Look man, we will find her. Just calm down. We will make a plan. We just need to think. We need to think as if we are Felicity." Digg suggested and I snorted. "We have to think like Felicity? She's not even here to help us! Who is doing this to her, to me!"

Diggle let out an exasperated sigh, and brought another chair close by towards me. "You need to get yourself together. We can't very well work with you being a jackass, and feeling hopeless. You need to think Oliver. I know you can do this."

I think back to the times Felicity called me on my bullshit, and she never backed down trying to get me to see certain things her way. "Felicity, she set up a GPS system in her car.

I'm sure we can find something on her computers that tells us where she was driving off to." I started to finally make sense in my own head, and out loud. Digg pushed me away from the computers and started doing a wide search on each monitor to find out where the GPS system was located.

Felicity liked her computers do each take care of different aspects of the plan. It was no surprise that the computer with the panda background was the one where he found the locator software for her vehicle.

She had installed this system after the many times she was taken from us from the low lives I was going after. She always thought things through, and for that I'm grateful right now.

"It says she drove six miles south from here. She ended up in the middle of nowhere Oliver." Digg told Oliver. "Why would she drive herself to a secluded area?" Digg tried to make sense of this fact.

"Because she saw Sara and I. She saw us having sex." Oliver said looking at the ground. Counting the ways in his own mind how many times he's fucked up."

"You what? Where did she find you two? So help me God Oliver, if you say here I'm going to..." I looked him straight in the eyes, and he knew. I made a horrible mistake and I will pay for it for a long time starting from the point she found us.

"I know Digg. I fucked up. I'm a screw up. This won't be the last time I do something stupid either. It's just what I do." I commented on how that's just my M.O.

"I make a mess of things and wait for them to fix themselves. Which never works because I never try to fix things that I wreck." I confide in Digg to get some feedback from him.

"You need to man up. Felicity needs our help right now. She isn't going to wait forever. Neither is the person or people who have her. Get with it Oliver."

Digg and I leave the lair and drive towards the area Felicity abandoned her car. We could see in the monitor that her car was stationary. Suggesting that she was taken at the edge of the city, and not her home.

The note was a clue, but her house was a decoy. The person who took her just wanted us to take more time searching her apartment and wasting time looking in the right areas.

"You can see here that there's two different sets of shoe prints. The size of the second set is definitely male prints. Felicity's are here. She was approached from behind." Digg was crouched down recounting what happened when Felicity was taken by the captor. Digg's military background came in handy when searching for clues.

"I'm going to check her car." I say as I'm heading towards it in a hurry. I check everywhere imaginable. The cup holders, underneath the mats, the glove compartment under the seats. The last place I check is the trunk of the vehicle. "Digg there's another note!"

I take it out in a hurry and read it out loud.

"You will not succeed against me. So stop trying Oliver Queen." I stare at Diggle. "It someone with a vendetta Oliver." Digg makes the connection.

"They want to see you hurt man." Digg tells me when he walks closer to me. He grabs my shoulder trying to offer reassurance.

"They don't know how pissed off I am right now, Dig. I will find her."

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this to me? Why did you take me?" I scream towards the camera that's trained on me. I never liked being watched and the fact that someone his size, with his power is watching me gives me an unsettling feeling.<p>

A voice came over the room. "Felicity Smoak. You will listen closely to me. My name is Slade Wilson. Oliver Queen destroyed my life. He injected me with the mirakuru. He played God with my life. He knew the serum would either save my life, or make it a living hell.

He decided anyway to take the situation into his own hands. This is something you know being his partner, being his secretary." Slade barked out a laugh.

_Slade Wilson. The man who Oliver was on the island with. Slade found out another way about how Shado died. He blames Oliver._

"What do you want from me? I'm nobody." I say as I look around trying desperately to find any escape, or anything to help me to get out of here.

"I have been following you around for quite some time now. I can give you an alternate to the double life you live with Oliver. He doesn't see you the way you want to be seen. I see the way you look at him. Diggle sees it, and so does Moira Queen. My dear Felicity. Even Oliver is trying to mask his feelings. He wants to have you all to himself. Just like Shado. He thinks he owns everyone." He says to her after he turns on the light in the opposite room he's in.

"I don't know what you mean. I don't like Oliver in that way." I tell him lying through my teeth. I just now have come to terms with my feelings. I know Oliver will never give into his feelings for me after giving me the speech about how he can't be with someone who he really cares about.

"I'm here to offer you something you can't refuse. You see if you say no I will kill the people you care about. I'm giving you no choice Felicity. I will make them suffer just the way I suffered on the island. He left me there on that island. Oliver Queen will pay for his mistakes. He will regret the day he met me."

He came out of the room and was now standing in front of Felicity.

"You will become mine. You will make everyone believe in your life that you work for me now. Oliver will not stop trying to get you back. You need to give your best performance of the century. This won't be easy. I won't make it easy for you if you defy me." Slade bent down to be to her level.

"You are so beautiful." He says as he takes off her glasses. Her shield.


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver Queen had been looking for Felicity for two days straight, and there was absolutely no word from her or her captor. Oliver kept those simple notes close to him for the fact that those were the only pieces of contact from her abductor to him. He was irritated, and on edge every day, and every night.

He wouldn't dare sleeping, not that he could sleep with her missing. He was beside himself with grief and on the verge of having a mental breakdown. His body was drained, and you could tell by the look of his face.

His eyelids were half open, large bags had formed under his eyes. He looked worse now than he ever did on the island.

Diggle tried telling him countless times to rest his mind, his body because he wasn't going to be in a well enough state to look for her. He wasn't doing her any favours by being in this type of shape.

"Diggle please, you know I just can't sleep she's been gone for days, and we've accomplished absolutely nothing. I have failed her." He said holding his head in his hands. Gripping his own hair to the point of almost tearing it out.

The Foundry looked lived in by a bunch of rowdy college students. Oliver had become so enraged he knocked over tables, and his bows went flying everywhere on the ground. Diggle would have never believed this would happen.

Everything was a mess without Felicity there to guide them in missions to help and save Starling City. The crime rate shot up again as Oliver didn't feel up to par to go out and save other people while Felicity was in peril.

Out of no where the door at the top of the stairs opened and Oliver couldn't believe his eyes.

Felicity came down the stairs dressed in her skirt, and her blouse. Her hair was neatly done in her trademark ponytail. Her glasses were on and she looked refreshed. This was completely unusual, and Oliver was deeply worried.

"Felicity! What happened?" Oliver ran to her, and Felicity stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He was looking all over her face, and her body.

"Oliver I'm fine. Calm down, please you're doing your blood pressure no good when you panic like this. I'm right here. I'm okay." She said while grabbing his arms trying to still them from trying to check every inch of her body for wounds.

"Where the hell were you? Who took you Felicity?"

* * *

><p>How the heck does she answer him? She couldn't come up with anything that sounded plausible so Slade told her to tell Oliver the truth.<p>

"Oliver, Slade is back." She told him, and his eyes went wide.

"He's the one who had you? What did he do to you Felicity? Did he hurt you?" Oliver asked her in the best way he could by trying not to yell at her.

"He didn't hurt me Oliver. He was kind to me.." She told him, and Oliver was shocked beyond belief.

"Felicity! He was injected with the Mirakuru. He could've ended your life if he wanted to. Why are you saying these things?" Oliver asked her trying to get a sense of where she was coming from.

"Look Oliver, he told me what happened on the island with Shado, and to tell you the truth it was horrible to hear all those things but, that's in the past now. We can't do anything to change any of that. Just be happy that you're alive." Felicity told him, and he couldn't believe what he was listening to.

"You mean to tell me you don't have a worry about any of that?" Oliver asked her.

"No. I make my own decisions about things, and I choose to believe that there's a little bit of good in everyone. People make mistakes. We can't dwell on things. It leads us no where." Felicity told him in the most sincere way. She needed to butter him up for the next part.

"I can't do this anymore Oliver. I will work at Queen Consolidated, but I have to step back on the Arrow business. I just feel very drained from all of this." She said in an even tone trying to swallow down her nerves. She had to go to Slade. There is no other choice to make.

"Felicity why now?" Oliver asked in a low voice his eyes focused intently on her. Trying to scope out any clue about what was happening to him, to his world.

"It's just something I have to do for myself. I need time, Oliver. You have your hands full. I need to find my family. I need to reconnect with them. It's time for me to close that door of uncertainty. I need to know where they are." Felicity told him that part, but she won't tell him who will be helping her in that search.

"There's nothing I can say or do that will make you stay is there?" Oliver's pleading tone was breaking her heart, but she had to hold her ground.

"I can't promise anything Oliver. It's not in the cards right now for me to be here." Felicity told him as she began to gather up the few things she had left here in the lair.

"I'm sorry for making you worry. I know I should've called. I just needed some time to think about everything that happened. Just to let you know Slade is gone. He was only here to get a sense of things. He sees that you're doing a good job protecting the city. He left knowing it was in good hands." Felicity told Oliver a half truth.

"I can't say that I like this Felicity. Not one bit. But, I understand your need to find your family. If you don't want my help, or Diggle's I can't force it." Oliver said to her while standing up and walking towards her.

He touched her shoulder with his hand, and she visibly relaxed into that feeling of comfort he had always given her.

"I need to go. I will see you at QC on Monday." Felicity said as she gave Oliver a hug goodbye. Oliver held her tight to his body as if this was the last time he would get to hold her.

* * *

><p>"That was very good Felicity. Now it's time to get to business." Slade said into Felicity's ear piece as she made it to her vehicle to head back to her apartment.<p>

"I need to see you." Felicity said to him. She had started to grow an interest in this man. Granted she knew he was dangerous, and she should stay away from him, but she had never had someone in her life like him. She wanted to see if she could get under his skin.

She wanted to see if she can make all of this stop. To get him to own up to his faults. She knows Oliver has made mistakes but, by the sounds of Slade's story so has he.

"You can come to this address. I can't very well be seen outside. I need to stay hidden Felicity." Slade made sure to stay covert because he didn't want anyone to know he was still in town.

Felicity drove to the location, and he told her the code to enter inside the facility over the ear piece. She entered in the code and opened the door to the old secluded building.

She had to summon the courage to face him again. She wasn't scared of him because she saw something inside of him that switched on when he was talking to her. Almost as if he was entranced by her.

"Thank you for coming back so soon. I can tell that you're going to work well with me Felicity. How did your talk with Oliver go?" Slade was sitting on a abandoned desk that still looked in good condition.

"It went as well as it could go. I got him to calm down, and I told him that you were back but that you left. I don't think he suspects anything. I told him about how I needed time to myself to find my family. Hopefully that occupies him. Felicity said to him as she walked closer to him.

She was looking into Slade's eye. He never told her what happened to his right eye. He only told her what happened with Shado. She wasn't about to ask now and make him angry. She just wanted to know about him.

"I want to know your story. I was hoping we can go somewhere else. This just isn't comfortable enough. If you don't mind." She asked him. She knew he was a lot older than her. But, that's not going to stop her from learning all she can about his life.

"Well Felicity. You're just in luck. I think I know where we can go to talk about ourselves." Slade stood away from the desk and came towards the little space she left between them. He let her take his arm and they left the facility to go to Slade's headquarters.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity and Slade talked all night long about anything and everything. He offered her beverages that she politely declined. She needed to stay sober for all of this. She knew he was dangerous but there was also another side to him. It made her think about Oliver also. She wanted those thoughts to go away though.

She can't keep pining away for someone who is taken. But, she also knew that she couldn't be with Slade. The dangerous part of him was alluring and sexy but, it also makes her stay on the tip of her toes.

She knows she's a smart woman. She can keep up with him and she knows how to manipulate someone into thinking that she is working for them. With Oliver it was genuine and authentic. It started out playful with the obvious lies he was telling her to get the information that he needed from her. With Slade it started out with him abducting her.

So she knows who she feels more secure with. But, sometimes a girl falls for the bad boy. Oliver could be considered a bad boy to most people who only see him on the news or in the tabloids. But, to Felicity he is someone who she trusts fully. She is having problems distinguishing what Slade has told her about Oliver from the island, and the person he is now.

She knows he never meant to seriously hurt anyone. That Shado was a causality that he never wanted for her to die. Slade said that Oliver chose Sara over Shado and that was Shado's demise. Felicity doesn't know the whole story and from what Slade told her he wasn't even there to witness it.

Oliver has never spoken to Felicity about this because she's sure it's too hard for him to put it into words. If he ever does tell her about everything that happened on the island it would mean Oliver trusted her enough to tell her about the five years he spent where nothing good happened.

She remembers those words that were yelled at her during a trying time for Oliver in the lair. It was palpable the radiation of anger rolling off of Oliver at that moment. She knew he had many incredibly horrific stories to tell. He was choosing not to tell anyone because of the things that might rise up in him again.

Finding her family was her number one goal here. Slade threatening Felicity with her family is the one way to get Felicity to play his game. But, that doesn't mean he has to know about her own research into their disappearance.

Slade enjoyed Felicity's company more than he thought he would. At first he saw her as someone who would bore him to death. But, he was extremely wrong. She was entirely different from anyone that he had ever encountered. Which made his mission really difficult in the sense that he was falling for her. He won't admit that to her though. It would ruin everything that he has worked for.

It didn't hurt to cozy up to her though, and he made it his other mission to find a way to get her to cozy up to him also. He could see she was keeping her distance though. It didn't anger him, it just made him try that much harder to win her affection.

"I hope you're having a good time here with me. You can drop by anytime if you want to just talk. I know how you like to do that." Slade made a joke at her obvious issues of not knowing when to shut up.

"I'll take you up on that offer soon. You have a lovely home but I think I need to go now. I have an early day at QC tomorrow. I need to be on my way." Felicity said as she stood up to grab her jacket on the couch.

"Here let me help you with that." Slade offered and made his way behind her. His arms were bigger than Oliver's and the way he gently put on her coat made her feel like treasure. She needed to get herself together. This was not good for her plan, and he was entirely too close to her now. She turned around to face him, and started to walk to the front door.

"Thanks so much for listening to me tonight. It was nice to have someone to talk to." Felicity said as she opened the door.

Felicity was ready to run to her car but, she had one final thing to say to Slade before she would bolt out of his sight. "Next time we see each other it will be on my turf. You will tell me what happened to your eye." Felicity yelled at him as she was running to her car. She opened it quickly and hopped inside.

Slade was laughing by the door. The big guy was laughing as she locked her doors and turned on the ignition, and sped away.

* * *

><p>Oliver found himself waking up these last few days wrapped in sheets of sweat. His nightmares were still there haunting him during the entire weekend. He still felt on edge with all the things happening around Felicity and he didn't know what to do to stop them.<p>

Oliver was getting to bed late at night, and still couldn't seem to have a full night of sleep. Most of the time he would just lay there with his eyes open contemplating his life, and the things that do keep him up at night.

Everything was so messed up still. Even though she was back, she was acting distant. He could read her a mile away, and it was becoming too much for him to handle. Between worrying about Slade being back, Felicity being with him all that time, and trying to keep the city safe he was breaking inside.

Oliver knew the feeling of being on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. He had many of those moments on the island. Witnessing deaths, destruction and sometimes it was him who had a hand in those instances.

He knew the ways to push these insane thoughts to the back of his mind. He needed to concentrate on the city and the dangers, plus keeping Queen Consolidated afloat. He needed to trust in Felicity and that she was alright.

Oliver made his way into QC on a chilly Monday morning. He quickly headed towards the elevator having spotted Felicity standing there waiting for doors to open.

"Hey Felicity. How was your weekend?" Oliver asked her as he briefly checked her face to see if he could read anything that she might give away. He still had that nagging feeling where he could sense something was wrong. Felicity on the other hand was playing it cool.

"Hey Oliver. Everything was good. Had some dinner with friends, and watched some movies. That's it." She said while giving him a quick glance. The doors opened and Oliver let her go in first, following closely behind.

"I'm glad to hear you had a good time. You deserve it." Oliver told her giving her the smile that is only meant for her. They made it to their floor and Felicity made her way quickly to her desk to sign in to her computer.

"Thanks Oliver. By the way you have an early meeting today with Ms. Rochev at nine thirty about funding for a new more efficient Water plant. Here is all the information I printed out at home. I wanted to make sure we got a head start on the campaign. Might as well be ahead of the game, not behind, right?" Felicity babbled on as she took out the package of information and passed it along to Oliver.

"Alright Felicity, thanks for this." Oliver took the papers and made his way to his desk. He quickly skimmed the highlighted parts that clearly meant as the most important sections of the information. He agreed with the little notes Felicity placed beside the margins. He liked that she added her thoughts to the assignments. It made them feel like a team on this side of their lives also. He really liked that they worked so well together. They were partners and he would make sure to tell her that every chance he could get.

"Felicity this was really great. You're remarkable. Remember that." Oliver said as he passed her desk to head towards Isabel's office. "Thanks Oliver. See you at lunch?" Felicity asked to try to garner some time with him alone.

"Sure that would be nice. I'll meet you back here at twelve. I need to get a few things sorted with you Felicity." Oliver said and gave her a wave as he made his out.

Which left Felicity feeling dreadful until she would see him again.


	6. Chapter 6

The meeting with Isabel Rochev went off with little fanfare and Oliver left without a glance towards her as she was calling his name. He didn't have time with her antics. Most of the time she kept him back in meetings just so she can undermine him for his lack of being at meetings at Queen Consolidated. He had more important things to do as telling the criminals of this city that they are failing it.

Those days of feeling like a failure were long gone when it came to Isabel. He wasn't going to let himself become tangled up with her again. Especially since last time in Russia it left him in a very awkward position with Felicity.

He made it to Felicity's desk just in time as she was putting on her jacket. "Where are you going?" I asked her as she tied the belt to her coat around her. "I'm, uh... going to meet a friend. I know we were going to lunch, but this came up suddenly. Rain check?" Felicity said quickly as her long legs took her to the elevator.

"I guess so." I walked with her seeing her to the elevator. But, she wasn't leaving that easy. I quickly pushed the button as the doors closed to her lift so that I could get down to see where she was off to.

I needed to figure out why she could leave me hanging so easy. What was so important to her that she would let me down on the plans she made for us for the afternoon. I got into the next lift and pushed for the main floor. She looked very eager to leave and that usually meant she was going to keep a close eye on who would be following her.

Dig and I had taught her well with scoping out people who would be watching the team. I took out my phone and placed a call to Diggle. "Hey Diggle I need you to help me with Felicity.

Come to QC and wait for me outside. If you see her and she approaches you about why you're here, tell her you're meeting me for lunch." I told him quickly as I made my way out of the elevator and towards the exit from the lobby. "No problem Oliver, I'm actually arriving just now." Dig said and ended the phone call.

* * *

><p>Felicity quickly made her way to the limo that was waiting for her outside. She had to walk quickly down the two blocks she told the driver to wait away from QC. She made sure to leave from the back of the lobby as she knew that Oliver would surely follow her. She knew Diggle would be dispatched by Oliver and that is what's making her think and act two steps ahead of them.<p>

She can't be caught by them getting into an unmarked vehicle. It would arise too much suspicion. She needed to let Slade know that he could trust her. She needed him to help her in the safe return of her family. She didn't know her father as he had left her at an early age. She wanted to get to know the man though and would go to great lengths to make that happen.

Felicity opened the door to the limo and was surprised to see Slade sitting there. "Hello, love." Slade said as he welcomed her into his vehicle. Felicity was still on edge with him but, also had to show that she wasn't afraid of him. "Hello, Mr. Wilson. Why did you want to see me on such short notice?" Felicity asked as the car started moving quickly out of the back alley.

"We're going to your place Felicity. I'm going to tell you about what happened to my eye." Slade said through his laughter recounting her demanding to know what happened. He couldn't believe that the first time true laughter came out of him was because a bubbly IT girl was bringing out of him. "I knew you would tell me. I had a little bet going with myself how soon you would tell me. Guess I won." Felicity said with a cheeky grin and he took her hand into his own.

Felicity let it happen because if she moved away he would see it as betraying him. She had to act like he was winning her over. She was beginning to feel something for him though and that was the most frightening part for her. She always had a knack for falling for the bad boys. She had to make wiser choices in that regard.

The limo made it to Felicity's house and Slade exited the car to help Felicity out on her side. "Thank you." She said to him as he walked her up the steps. She put in her key and they were inside. Felicity felt exposed in her home but she knew it better than anyone. Plus she was the one who invited him because she wanted to know the story about his eye.

Felicity took off her coat and went into the kitchen to get him and herself water. He never let her out of his sight as he followed her also. His heavy footsteps alerting her to the fact.

"This is a lovely home, Felicity." Slade said as she handed him the water. His whole demeanour changed as he downed the contents in the glass and proceeded to corner her until her back hit against the wall. He put his arms up on either side of her shoulders effectively creating a prison around her.

"I've wanted to do this since the moment I saw you." He said coming even closer towards her. "Do what, Slade?" Felicity felt her lip tremble but she tried her best to disguise it as lust as she moved into him also. She needed to up her game and be the first one to make a move. So she did. She hooked her arms around him and kissed him tenderly.

It surprised Slade and he stopped the kiss by moving back from her. "Did I do something wrong?" Felicity said as she touched her lips with her fingers. "I'm sorry." She went back to the wall for some support. Slade couldn't believe that she had initiated it. He thought that she was too afraid to do anything like that. He miscalculated her greatly.

Slade went to her and brought her into him and he kissed her with a deepest need that he could have ever had for a woman. He couldn't believe that he felt such a desire for her and that he needed to be with her always. He would never let her go now.

* * *

><p>"Oliver I told you I didn't see her at all. She must have left from the back. It's the only explanation." Diggle said as Oliver found his friend pacing the front doors of Queen Consolidated.<p>

"We taught her too well Diggle. Now she's using everything she knows against us. What is she hiding?" Oliver said as he crouched down in front of his empire holding his head in his hands. He was confused and frankly angry. How is he ever going to get to her?


	7. Chapter 7

Slade Wilson thought he would never love another woman the way he loved Shado. He never was one to show affection for those he cared for but, knowing Felicity and being in her vicinity these past few weeks have really opened his eyes to what he was missing all these years. Being alone had always been his choice.

He came to that conclusion when he was injected with the Mirakuru. How he was fated to be a fighting machine because Oliver tried to save his life with the serum. He was turned into a super soldier that even when shot at, or being stabbed would heal in the matter of minutes.

He learned how to control this powerful force that was bestowed on him. He views his powers as a gift now because there is no way around to solving this problem. He had come to terms with his abilities when he saved himself countless times from the evil forces on the island.

Granted, he was living in a body fuelled by being evil. But, by learning how to control himself, he would be able to succeed in ways he never thought possible before.

Needing to avenge Shado's death was always his main plan. But, kissing Felicity now he completely forgot about what his next plan of attack would be. She was his undoing. She was slowly but, surely finding her way into his once cold heart.

Felicity felt the air escape from her body. She felt as if she was floating and couldn't believe that she initiated a kiss between herself and Slade Wilson. A man who knew where her family was.

The people she was desperately trying to find before knowing that Oliver was the Arrow. Before knowing Slade had the answers to all her questions. A man who could kill her instantly if he so felt like it.

She couldn't believe that she was having these intense feelings for him. Everything and anything she thought about concerning Slade was out the window now.

Her back was right up against the wall. She made sure to feel the wall behind her to test out her theory that this is real. That this is happening. "Touch me." Slade says as he starts kissing her neck. Felicity obeys and puts her hands on his massive arms. He needs more of her so he pulls her up in one swift move and is now carrying her upstairs.

"Slade wait." Felicity breathes out almost incoherently from a lack of oxygen. _He seems like he could go all night_, she says out loud. He lets go of her and gently puts her on her bed and starts laughing.

"I said that right. You heard it?" She shouts at him and blushes at the same time. "Yes you did. I don't mind. I love a woman who speaks her mind." Slade confessed to loving her babbling talk. It made things feel normal for him. Made him savour the fact that this essentially was new to her as it was to him.

"I don't know what I'm doing. I think this is escalating too fast. Please lets go back downstairs." Felicity urges him out of her room and closes the door. He fully obliges and respects her wishes to take things slow.

"Felicity, if you'll have me I'll come back to your home tomorrow. I need to go make sure everything is going according to plan. You will find out eventually where your family is. Just know that I'm keeping them safe.

They are in danger. I'm not a threat to them. There are others out there who are. People who want to see your father dead." Slade confessed to her in quick haste.

Felicity was in fear for her father and for her mother. A father that abandoned her and her mother when she was just a child. A mother that never really did pay attention to her. Never congratulated her on her achievements. She still loved them. She still felt for them.

"What was my father?" Felicity pleaded with Slade to tell her. She needed to know. "I'm sorry Felicity. I need to keep you safe. What I have told you already is dangerous for you to know. You are my priority now.

They need my help and yours. But, that's all I can tell you for now." Slade took her into his arms and held her for what seemed to be eternity. She never wanted him to let go.

Slade made sure to leave her in good spirits. To make sure she was uplifted with this news. He needed her to believe in him and in her parents. "Please just keep them safe." She told him as he left her home. He gave her a reassuring smile as he entered his car.

Felicity closed and locked the door. She then turned around and used the door as a frame for her to lean on. It took all her energy to stay on her feet after hearing the news about her missing family.

Felcity had lied to him. After searching all the main areas he thought he would find her, he and Diggle decided to go to her home. What he saw coming out of her house crushed his soul.

Slade Wilson was still in Starling City. She was covering for him. Someone who Oliver has feared since knowing he was back in town. Seeing them together broke his heart.

He knows he has no right to make decisions for Felicity but, Slade Wilson is not who he used to be. He has changed due to the Mirakuru. Oliver has seen Slade's madness up close and is fearing for his friend at this moment.

"Oliver calm down man. You're shaking. You need to trust Felicity. Maybe she had a good reason to tell you a lie about Slade." Diggle tried to gain access to Oliver's mind by talking him down from the anger he was feeling right now.

But, Diggle wasn't successful at all. Next thing he knew, his partner was out of the car in a flash and was banging on Felicity's door.

"Oliver what the hell! You broke the door!" Diggle yelled as he was shaking his head in disbelief.


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver didn't care that he broke Felicity's door down. What he did care about was that this is the first time he's in her home and she has completely led him to believe that his enemy from Lian Yu was gone from Starling City. When he saw that Slade Wilson was still in Starling City, the truth hit him in the face with a force.

"I can't believe you lied to me Felicity." Oliver yelled at her just inches away from her face. "I trusted you." He says with so much anger. "Why, Felicity? What has he got on you that you would invite him to your house and the way he waltzed out of here I could just..." Oliver stopped talking when Felicity cut in.

"How dare you come in here like that Oliver!" Felicity spat right back by poking him in the chest. "You don't know the whole story!" Felicity said moving away from being in front of him.

"Well why don't you enlighten me? Or are you just going to tell me another lie?" Oliver proceeded to walk away from her back towards the entrance he just smashed to the ground.

Diggle was waiting there with a grimace and his stance completely sagged from all the energy that was just put forth by his team. Digg couldn't stand to see his partners in distress. He needed to defuse the situation.

"Oliver, stop with the sarcasm and sit down. We are going to talk this out now. All of us. We are a team. We need to act like one." Diggle said while maintaining eye contact with both of them.

Diggle silently asked if they could sit down and Felicity nodded. She did the same but, she was sitting at her kitchen counter. Away from the rage Oliver was emitting.

Diggle became the mediator and left his mind open to hear Felicity out on the entire matter. She hadn't led them astray so far during all their missions. He didn't think she would start now.

"I know how this looks. But, I didn't have a choice. It all comes down to my family." Felicity starts out. "I thought we were your family, Felicity." Oliver says lowly after calming down from the heated battle before.

"You two are my family. But, in order for this plan to go ahead I need to have complete focus on the task at hand. I know you want to help me but, I just can't let you." Felicity says with her head lowering. Eyes looking to her damaged door.

"Look at me Felicity. I will fix the door. Why won't you let us help you? We would do anything for you." Oliver said and Diggle agreed by silently nodding when she looked back at the both of them.

"My family are basically ghosts, Oliver. My father and mother are being kept hidden by Slade because there are people after them. He's the only one who knows where they are. If I grant him a little bit of my trust, I can hopefully get to see them again."

She states while standing up from her couch to go and clean up the mess at the front entrance.

Oliver immediately stood up and stopped her before she got any closer to the damage. "We will help you. This is me Felicity. You have Diggle. We are in this together."

He caresses her shoulders to comfort her in this trying time. "Why is Slade helping you though? What does he need from you?"

Oliver asks her hoping she knows the answer so he can finish this sooner rather than later. "I don't know. That's the confusing part." Felicity says to the both of them.

* * *

><p>Slade Wilson noticed the car looming just a little further away from where he was parked by Felicity's house. Slade knew what he was doing. Leaving from the front entrance was his intention.<p>

He sped away from her house but, didn't go far. He wanted to make it seem as if he left. All the while his suspicions of Oliver being stationed outside Felicity Smoak's house came true.

He saw Oliver lose all control as he ran up her steps and kicked the door down. That's when he knew his first step in the plan was done.

It didn't matter what went on in there. The fact of the matter is Slade Wilson had visited her home before Oliver. Her supposed partner in team arrow.

The seeds he was planting were growing nicely in Starling City. He can be free to walk around the streets now without the fear of Oliver knowing his true plans.

Slade was feeling quite indestructible now with how smoothly things were going for him. Everything had to be thought out carefully and having the Mirakuru in him helped Slade greatly in achieving his ultimate goal.

He knew he was leading Felicity on. But, Slade couldn't deny the few times he's been around her that she has affected him to his core. He had to make sure now more than ever that his head was in his own game.

If things progressed with Felicity and became real he would deal with them when it happens. Right now, all he was thinking about was calculating Oliver's next movie.

* * *

><p>After the darkness that was the island, Oliver always made sure to trust his gut instincts and his instinct told him that he needed to end Slade Wilson once and for all.<p>

He would not let Felicity be in Slade's vicinity any longer. Slade will have seen the last of Felicity that night. Finally being in Felicity's house under these circumstances was extremely troubling to him.

The fact that he had never gone over there even as a friendly gesture is just not sitting well with him now. He has to compete with someone who wasn't even human anymore.

Someone who was once a comrade. It didn't escape Oliver that a woman has come in between them. A woman who means a great deal to Oliver and the team.

He has so much anger that he doesn't know what to do with it anymore. He is out of options. He has come to the conclusion that he needs to kill Slade. All over again.


End file.
